The 4 Dimensions: The Battle Between Fusion and Xyz
The 4 Dimensions: The Battle Between Fusion and Xyz. It is the very first story of the 4 dimensions series written by Katrina K. Plot The story starts off with Dani Freedman’s mother, Georgia Freedman yelling at Dani from downstairs since Dani was upstairs busy doing her makeup in the mirror. Georgia states that she is going to be late for school if she doesn’t hurry up. Dani passes downstairs to get her bag and books for school. Georgia drops Dani off at the school where she meets up with her 3 friends, Eliza, MacKenzie and Silver. After the bell rings, the 4 head down to their first class, Biology with their teacher Ms Thompson. While waiting for the rest of the class to arrive, a new kid named Bonita Flume asks the teacher what they are going to be learning. As soon as the class starts, a girl named Katelyn runs in the class stating that she is late. Silver looks at Dani who is also confused on why Bonita and Katelyn look so much like eachother. Later on after class the group head down to the gym for their next class which is most likely to be PE. Eliza seperates from the group stating that she is going to go and talk to Bonita. She asks why she looks exactly like Katelyn and if she is okay which Bonita doesn’t say. Instead she asks if Eliza can keep a secret. After school, Georgia states that she and Dani’s father will be going on a business trip for work leaving Dani alone at home with her older sister, Sophie Freedman. Dani states that Sophie might start a party or leave Dani alone at home but Georgia states that Sophie has promised that she would look after Dani. As they reach the Freedman residence, Dani notices Sophie standing infront of the door outside with her father. Dani gets out of the car and Georgia and her husband take off to go on the business trip. Later on, Sophie and Dani have a conversation on why Sophie is here when she left a few years ago. Then suddenly, they hear the doorbell go, with Dani assuming that their mother had sent a babysitter. Instead, a figure that looks exactly like Dani is standing at the door. She pushes past Dani and asks Dani for a cup of water. Dani on the other hand who wants answers asks for answers but the lookalike yells at Dani for water. Dani hands her lookalike a glass of water, which she finishes in seconds and states that it’s time for her to tell the truth. She reveals that her name is Lulu Obsidian and she is from a place known as the xyz dimension. Dani and Lulu are confused when Sophie comes down form upstairs asking Dani if she has used their mom’s cloning machine since she cant tell Dani and Lulu apart. Lulu states that there are 4 dimensions. Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. She comes from the Xyz dimension, and Dani and Sophie are from the standard dimension. She also states that her dimension was attacked and invaded with everyone being turned into cards. Cards instead of death. A portal opens in the house where a girl wearing a black dress and has pink eyes and blue hair comes out. Lulu asks the girl and introduces her saying she is a witch from the realm of witches called Rio. Rio is then asked to use her magic to turn Dani into a duellist which Rio does. Later, Rio leaves and Lulu and Dani do too. Sophie states that since Dani is gone she can throw a party until she remembers all the times she had with Dani and how Dani is apparently following in Sophie’s footsteps but with Lulu and not sophie’s dimensional counterparts. Sophie then realises that she has a party to start and wipes her tears away. Lulu and Dani are walking throught a portal when Lulu suddenly decides she needs to change clothes which she magically does somehow in the middle of a portal. Lulu states that they are going to the fusion dimension to look for a girl named Luna Moonshire who was taken prisoner by a man named the professor. Dani asks how Lulu knows about this ‘Luna’ being captured and she states that Rio was in this dimension with two others witches a few weeks ago and saw a girl that looked exactly like Lulu. Dani realises that Lulu and Luna are two of her dimensional counterparts with Luna being from the fusion dimension and asks Lulu if she has any more dimensional counterparts. Lulu states that there is a fourth, a synchro dimensional counterpart called Gwen Silverwood. Lulu breaks the bad news about Gwen also being captured. Dani asks if there were any witnesses for when Gwen was captured but Lulu points out a girl named Celina Calidonia. Celina stands there challenging the two girls into a duel since she seems to mistake Lulu for being Luna. Dani states that she wants answers accepting Celina’s challenge. Lulu joins in the duel. It starts off with Lulu placing Ghostrick sweet in atk mode and setting a card face down. Then Celina takes her turn, summoning two dragon type monsters and then activating a spell called Polymerization fusing them together to create a white dragon called “White scale fusion dragon” which she attacks twice with and uses the ability of White scale to knock the two girls already out of duel. Celina then says that it’s time to get the two back to the professor when a man steps in and says that Celina has to duel him to get to Lulu assuming it’s someone close to Lulu. The two duel. He places 5 cards face down and Celina once again fusion summons her white scale fusion dragon. She attacks 2 or 3 of his face downs when he revelas his stardegy that she didn’t attack the monsters that he placed face down when he makes sure they are the same level so he can Xyz summon. He builds the overlay network with those monsters and Xyz summons a dragon called “Dark Nightwing Xyz dragon” He uses dark Nightwing’s overlay unit to drain Celina’s dragon’s attack points in half twice and then add the attack onto his own dragon. He attacks Celina which make her lose all her life points. Lulu reveals that this man is called Yuto and Dani states that he looks exactly like one of Dani’s friends from back home in the standard dimension called Rory. They leave Dani outside to watch over Celina while Lulu and yuto go into duel academy and looks for Luna. Eventually after they find the cell that Luna is being kept in. The two break her out and are eventually caught by some guards who were guarding the prison cell. The 3 are escorted to the throne room where the professor is and he traps Lulu and Luna in plastic tubes. Yuto says that he will free the two girls and he will duel them to save Lulu and Luna. A girl says that Yuto wont be doing all of that alone and she will help him. She reveals that her name is Haley and activates her duel disk and stands next to Yuto. The two team up to take down Yuri one of the professor’s minions and the professor himself. Though the duel is not shown but everyone believes that the professor was going to win the duel with Yuri. Instead, Haley and Yuto beat them and free Lulu and Luna. They head outside where Dani is talking to Celina about duel academy. Celina states that if they catch you and lock you up, it is possible that you will never see the light or day ever again. Dani states that Duel Academy is horrible and who would be into a place like that. As the gang start to move on, Dani notices Bonita standing in the fusion dimension and goes over to talk to her. Bonita states that she is born in the Fusion dimension and Katelyn is her dimensional counterpart, that’s why they look exactly like eachother. They say their goodbyes as they move on to the Synchro dimension to look for Gwen Silverwood. As they head to the Synchro dimension, Haley states that she is from the synchro dimension and points out a girl with black hair who seems to have a connection to Lulu. Lulu reveals that it’s Jade Synchro, one of her childhood friends from the xyz dimension. It becomes night, so they head off to Haley’s house. Jade states that Beck (jade’s boyfriend) is in the house that Gwen is from where Yuto runs off and goes and sees his buddy. Haley takes the girls around the house and eventually they all seem to fall asleep. Luna and Dani share a room to get to know eachother better. The next day, while Lulu wakes up, she notices something is happening downstairs so she goes and investigates to find Haley and Jade having a fight with Haley calling Jade scary. Beck and Yuto walk in where Beck reveals his name, Beck Silverwood with Lulu noticing that he must be the older brother of Gwen Silverwood. They walk outside to see a girl named Sienna Songcrow standing there. Sienna seems to have a heart for Beck so she states that she will duel them. Lulu and Jade team up to take her down. Lulu for the first time reveals her ace monster known as Ghostrick Marie. Jade reveals her deck which is Vintage showing that she is a Ritual Xyz summoner. After the two take sienna down, they ask for where Gwen Silverwood’s location is. Sienna hands them a broken crystal which seems to be empty stating that they need to find all the pieces to match up and once they do, the crystal will magically summon Gwen Silverwood. As the gang set off, they notice something fall off the roof at Haley’s house which seems to be a picture of Gwen. Dani reads it out and some unknown person states that why it says Vintage on the paper stating that the person who controls the vintage will be able to tell them where the next piece is. The gang look over and find Celina. She introduces the other girl saying that she is Rin Calidonia, Celina’s older sister. Rin states that she has healing magic and can heal Jade only if they find out the problem that caused her brain to make her fall unconscious. Beck finds out about Jade’s memory from a duel with a person called Sabrina. He states that he will find Sabrina and take her down but Lulu tells him to stop due to Sabrina being Lulu’s mother. Beck then states that he will take down all the members of the Obsidian family starting with the youngest, Lulu. Yuto challenges him back stating that he will protect the Obsidians from the Silverwood’s. Yuto xyz summons his powerful drgaon and uses it’s overlay units to lower Beck’s monster’s atk. ck doesn’t want to lose the duel so he asks Yuto if he has ever mentioned that he really likes his hair with yuto replying that he wouldn’t be the first to say that. Yuto and his dragon take out beck and his synchro monster with Rin revealing that jade is okay since they found the memory of the duel between Lulu’s mother Sabrina. Due to that, they find the first piece of the puzzle. Next they head down to the beach where Gwen loved to play. Celina dives into the ocean to find a silver ring and a note for beck that Gwen had written right before she disappeared. She says that she had a good friend who was from one of the other dimensions and she knew about the invasion of Heartland stating that she is going to go and duel them to protect her family and friends in her dimension. They add that second piece onto the puzzle with now having half the crystal to go before they revive Gwen. Next, they head to this rock that they found where Lulu, Jade and Yuto’s ace monsters start flashing weird colours. The trio hold their cards up where all 3 Xyz monster seem to fuse together to create a chaos xyz monster known as The Ghostrick Nightwing of the Pale Vintage. They also get the third piece with Rin stating that to get that third piece, you would have had the correct cards or obtaining that third piece would be impossible. Lulu remembers what Sienna mentioned earlier saying that to get the final piece, you will have to duel the person who captured Gwen. Rin says that she wants to duel her. Suddenly, Gwen’s capturer appears and says she is happy to duel Rin and activates her duel disk. She states that her name is Ganita Singshimmer. The duel commences where Rin fusion summons her ice ace, Rio ice queen and Ganita also fusion summons some Vampire fusion monster. As Rin is about to win the duel, Ganita activates some card which reflects the damage back to Rin and Rin loses the duel. Lulu says she will challenge Ganita. As Ganita brings out a new Fusion monster, Lulu brings out her powerful, Ghostrick Nightwing of the pale vinatge, and uses both of it’s overlay units. 1) to prevent Ganita from using traps or spells till after the next turn of Lulu and Ganita (around 4 turns) and 2) if the monster’s atk is higher than the attacking monster, then the chaos monster will gain double the atk Until it is stronger than the opponents monster and all of Ganita’s Life points disappear. Ganita ends up losing the duel since the chaos monster is so strong and Rin is freed and the last piece of the puzzle is given to the gang. The gang go to the nearest rock and put the crystal on the top. Lulu adds in the last piece with her and Dani, plus Luna standing in the front with her as Gwen Silverwood appears on that rock. Later, everyone gets to have their own private talk with Gwen to welcome her back to the synchro dimension. Since they are going into the Xyz dimension next, Lulu, Yuto and Jade decided to go and train everyone up incase they run into any of the Obelisk force while being in the Xyz dimension. After training, they all go through a teleporter through the head of security’s office where Lulu and Yuto are duelling the head when they hear the signal to come up and go through the portal. As they do, they are all swept away and all appear in Heartland City. Everyone is lying on the floor, weak from the portal but Yuto, Lulu and Jade are all standing tall looking over the destroyed Heartland city. Everyone is so confused as Lulu sees a man with blue hair and a darker blue coat standing in front of her. He turns around and seems to know who she is and she couldn’t remember him. He asks if duel academy has tampered with her brain until she realises who he is. Her older brother, Shay Obsidian. As the two siblings reunite two girls named Heart Annis and Clover Spade show up wanting to challenge Rin, Celina and Luna since they all have fusion duel disks. Lulu states that they are all good fusion summoners who have deflected Duel Acadmey and hate the professor. A person flying in the sky appears saying that she has found ‘fusion summoners’ and is ready to take them down when shay reveals that it’s Lulu and Yuto and Jade and their friends form other dimensions who are all against Duel Academy. That person flying turns out to be Lulu and Shay’s aunt Akiza Obsidian and she leads them to the residence camp where they find a purple haired girl, younger than Lulu called Ruri. One of the only young survivers from the invasion along with Sabrina, Lulu and Shay’s mother.